$\left(3x - 3\right)^2 = \ ?$
Explanation: $= \left(3x - 3\right)\left(3x - 3\right)$ $= 3x \cdot \left(3x - 3\right) - 3 \cdot \left(3x - 3\right)$ $= \left( 3x \cdot 3x \right) + \left( 3x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( 3x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 3x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 9x^2 + \left( -9x - 9x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 9x^2 - 18x + \left( -3 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 9x^2 - 18x + 9$